


Some Like It Rough

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Everything is consensual, Henry's pain kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: It’s concerning, really, how much Henry thrives off of pain.





	Some Like It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I have no excuse except that I really like bottom!Henry and Grima's damaged art. Have you seen those abs? DAYUM.

It’s concerning, really, how much Henry thrives off of pain—even (or especially) the pain Robin gives him.

Robin doesn’t mean to hurt Henry. He never has. He adores Henry with all of his heart, with all of the blood that pumps through his body, but he’s stronger than he likes to admit; it’s almost too easy to pin Henry down on their mattress, to grope and bite until black and purple bruises bloom on his pale flesh, to make him cry out for Robin’s cock. It doesn’t help that Henry’s so skinny, or that Robin’s more muscular—some small, animalistic part of Robin gets a thrill from picking up his husband like he weighs next to nothing, enjoying the giggles and playful shrieks those actions earn him because _of course_ Henry likes being manhandled that way, just like he likes to poke and tease Robin into being rougher with him.

Sometimes—and Robin feels guilt whenever he thinks of his husband in such a way—Henry can be a real slut for pain. Still, he knows all of that matters not a whit to Henry, and so long as they’re in a controlled environment, what’s the harm in indulging a little bit?

* * *

 

The battle that day was long and arduous—it wasn’t a major one, fortunately, but tiring nonetheless. Henry, of course, doesn’t share his views, if the way he corners Robin in their tent is any indication, as well as the hungry kiss that follows.

There’s a part of Robin that’s too exhausted to do anything more than kiss, but that side is instantly silenced once Henry starts to grind his body against Robin’s, drool and whimpers trickling out of his lips as he brushes against Robin’s half-aroused cock. Something inside Robin snaps, and he’s suddenly gripping Henry’s hips and hoisting him in the air, which predictably earns him a surprised squeal and a pair of arms wrapping around his neck for dear life. With a growl, he throws Henry down on their mattress and immediately begins to strip him, peeling away his robes and leggings; Henry, in turn, claws impatiently at Robin’s tactician coat, playfully whining about how it covers up Robin’s best features.

Soon, they’re both naked, their clothes and jewelry in a heap on the floor. Robin flips Henry over so that he’s lying on his stomach, revealing his ass to Robin’s greedy eyes. Noticing the look on Robin’s face, Henry giggles in that infuriatingly adorable way of his and sticks his ass up in the air, his hands reaching back to spread his round cheeks apart. The cock hanging between his legs twitches when he teasingly pushes a finger inside his asshole, the pink rim clamping down on the digit.

“You want this?” He chirps breathlessly, clearly wanting more than just one finger inside him.

Robin does, very much so.

Preparation is hasty, but three of Robin’s oiled-up fingers are enough to loosen Henry’s ass and soon, the head of Robin’s cock is sliding into Henry’s hole, which is warm and accommodates Robin’s size perfectly. Henry whines at the initial penetration, as well as the feeling of Robin’s thick cock stretching his insides; Robin, on the other hand, groans with the effort it takes for him to stay still, because even though he wants nothing more than to pound Henry’s tight little ass, he’s not far gone enough to want to hurt Henry.

After a minute, Henry’s hand reaches back, gaining Robin’s attention.

 _“Move,”_ He mutters, voice hitching with excitement.

And that’s when Robin relieves himself of his self-control.

They must look like two animals in heat, Robin distantly thinks as he thrusts his hips, rutting like a wild beast. That’s the only way he can explain Henry’s shrill cries of pleasure, or his own grunts as he pistons in and out of Henry’s ass, leaning down to leave toothy kisses on Henry's neck. One of his hands, the one with the markings, reaches down to grab Henry’s snow-white hair, forcing his head down and pressing his cheek against the mattress; his unoccupied hand kneads at one of Henry’s asscheeks, prompting wriggles of pleasure from the man underneath him. A wicked idea enters Robin’s mind, and he smacks Henry’s ass with the open palm of his hand, delighting in the howl and spasms of muscles that greets him.

Robin continues to pound into his husband, putting his newfound knowledge to use by occasionally spanking Henry’s ass. Soon, red handprint marks bloom across the creamy white skin of Henry’s asscheeks, just like the hickeys Robin uses to decorate his neck like a lovely necklace. All the while, Henry nearly screams himself hoarse, begging Robin for more pleasure, more pain, more _everything—_ and shamefully enough, Robin basks in those pleas, allows himself to grow drunk from the power he feels from dominating someone as beautiful and wild as his Henry.

 _His_ Henry. His. He likes the sound of that.

But soon, it has to come to an end; they can only stave off their orgasms for so long. With one final groan, Robin grips Henry’s cock and gives it a few pumps, and that’s enough to make Henry cum on the sheets below him, a whine of pleased exhaustion leaving his lips. Robin himself stills as he shoots his load inside Henry’s ass, his mouth open in a silent cry.

It’s quiet for a bit, with the exception of them panting as they come down from their high. Finally, Robin pulls out, a trail of his cum dripping out of Henry’s hole. He grimaces when he sees the marks on Henry’s buttocks, raw and red from Robin’s rough treatment.

“Henry?” Robin gently mutters, stroking his husband’s hair. “Are you alright?”

He’s greeted by more silence, and Robin briefly fears that he broke Henry beyond repair—a silly thought considering Henry’s past history, but a frightening one all the same. Then, there’s the unmistakable sound of laughter, albeit more tired than usual.

“Nyahaha…. what do you think?”   


End file.
